1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to interactive entertainment and, more particularly, to an interactive vending system and system.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical doll-clipping machine is a coin-operated machine that requires a person to insert at least one coin therein to start a round of game. It is troublesome for a person to get a coin to start a round of game when the person happens to see a doll-clipping machine and feels like using it. It is more troublesome to get a coin to start a round of game when the person runs out of coin in a previous round of game. Moreover, scores cannot be recorded for statistics. Hence, the doll-clipping machine fails to propel a person to play once and again, trying to break an outstanding record or accumulate enough points for rewards. In addition, it is difficult for a store to manage the inventory of dolls in the doll-clipping machine. Furthermore, it difficult for the store to allure a person by letting the person to play a round of game free of charge unless the store gives away a coin and risks losing the coin.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.